User blog:Svedio/My Model of the Universe
The Universe is a complex conglomerate of spacetime, particles, and forces. This model combines these things into one model that can explain the Universe. Spacetime The Universe is made up of spacetime, a conglomerate of space, and time. Space (m³) Space has, as far was humanity knows, three spatial dimensions. These dimensions can be described using the words height, width, and length, but there may be more. Movement requires space, but it also requires time. Time (s) Time is the medium by which things can move. Movement doesn't make sense without time, nor does it make sense without space, for movement is space⁄time. As far as humanity can observe, there's only one dimension of time, but some people propose of a second dimension of time that calls for multiple timelines; this would be the "Multiverse". General Relativity General relativity shows that spacetime isn't constant; spacetime can warp. Under the influence of massive objects, an object may experience time moving more slowly. Particles All fundemental particles have five characteristics: size, mass, electromagnetic charge, flavors, and strong change. Particles take up space, and have mass; most have electromagnetic charges, and some have weak charge. Some have strong charges. Mass (kg) Mass is an indication on how much a particle is attracted to other particles. Electromagnetic Charge © Electromagnetic charge is an indication on how much a particle is attracted to an electron. If a particle has a positive change, then it'll be attracted to an electron's negative charge; if a particle has a negative charge, then it'll be repelled from an electron's negative charge. Weak Charge Flavor is the "type" or "species" of fundemental particle. There are two kinds of weak charges: up quarks, and down quarks. Strong Charge Strong charge is not much of a charge and more of the "color" of a quark (red, green, or blue). These quarks are attracted to each other by gluons. Gluons have two colors, one on each end. It's kind of like electromagnetic charge, but there are three poles, and like poles attract. Forces (N—kg×m÷s²) Forces are either attractive or repulsive, and they almost always act upon one of a particle's five properties: size, mass, electromagnetic charge, weak charge, or strong charge. There are laws that all forces must abide by: #Anything that is moving will move in one direction unless a force is applied onto the object. #Force is the mass time the change in movement or acceleration. #All forces affect both objects involved in a given force equally. Pushes and Pulls Regular forces are either pushes or pulls. Pushes are repulsive, and pulls are attractive. They're unlike other forces, for they don't act upon one of an object's five properties and don't require an exchange particle. Gravity Gravity is a force that acts upon a particle's mass. If a particle has a larger mass, then it'll be attracted to other particles by virture of gravity. Gravity is caused by gravitons, particles that "exchange" gravitational force. Gravity is always attractive. Electromagnetism Electromagnetism is a force that acts upon a particle's electromagnetic charge. Opposite charges attract and like charges repel. Electromagnetism is caused by photons, particles that "exchange" electromagnetic force, and produce light. Weak Nuclear Force The weak nuclear force is a force that acts upon a particle's weak charge. Just like in the electromagnetic force, opposite charges (or "flavors"), opposite charges attract and like charges repel. The only difference between the weak nuclear force, and the electromagnetic force—is that the electromagnetic force acts upon electromagnetic charge, but the weak nuclear force acts upon weak charge. The weak nuclear force is caused by W+, W-, and Z(0) bosons. Each boson has a different effect on each quark. Strong Nuclear Force The strong nuclear force is a force that acts upon a particle's strong charge.The strong nuclear force is always attractive with the help of "exchange particles" known as gluons. The gluons have two different ends that each have different colors. Unlike electromagnetism, and the weak nuclear force, in the strong nuclear force, like charges attract. Category:Blog posts